Ainotameni no haru
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Inuyasha adalah pangeran dan ia akan menikah dengan youkai yang dipilih ayahnya, InuTaisou. Sayangnya InuTaisou menjodohkan dia dengan Sesshoumaru. Saudara yang tidak pernah ia temui dan kenal. SessInu RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

**.Disclaimer : InuYasha bukan milikku**

**Pair : SessInu**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Gaje, absurd, OOC dll**

**.**

**.**

**KuroShiro-Cchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

Hidup menjadi hanyou tidaklah semudah itu.

Kekejaman telah membuka mata dan hatiku. Ketika aku masih hanyou kecil, aku sudah mengenal kebencian dan kematian.

Mereka semua memang membenciku. Mereka semua mengutuk keberadaanku.

Aku yang masih kecil dan rapuh telah menerima itu bahkan ketika umurku belum menginjak 6 tahun.

Menyakitkan, sungguh menyesakkan. Bahkan saat itu aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Jari-jari kecilku menggenggam erat kimono sutra ibuku. Di ruangan gelap aku selalu dipeluk oleh ibuku yang indah dan hangat. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dan melihat air mata ibuku yang tiada hentinya.

Mengapa semua orang membenciku. Padahal aku tidak pernah membuat kesalahan pada mereka. Bahkan keluarga ibuku menolakku. Mereka memanggilku hanyou kotor, menjijikkan. Mereka memukulku tanpa belas kasihan.

Apakah begitu salah terlahir menjadi hanyou?

Aku bahkan tidak memintanya.

Mereka semua harusnya sadar ketidaksempurnaan bukanlah milik hanyou seorang.

* * *

.

.

.

Pada musim dingin kedua. Ketika umurku 7 tahun. Aku diberitahu kebenaran.

Aku adalah seorang pangeran.

Ayahku adalah Inu no Taisou. Sang raja penguasa tanah barat, _youkai_ _shiro inu _yang kuat dan ditakuti.

Aku awalnya takut dan terkejut, ternyata aku memiliki ayah dan dia masih hidup.

Aku memang takut karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan ayahku ketika melihat rupa anaknya, _hanyou_ ini. Apakah ayah akan membenciku ketika melihatku, hanyou kecil dan rapuh. Ah ataukah membunuhku?

Aku adalah _hanyou_. Keberadaan yang seharusnya ditolak dan dimusnahkan?

Tidak memiliki tempat dunia dan seharusnya tidak pernah ada?

.

.

.

.

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan ayahku. Seperti, mengapa ia meninggalkanku dan ibuku? Apakah ayah menyukaiku? Bisakah ayah menyayangiku? Apakah cinta ayah kepada ibuku begitu besar? Bisakah ayah memberiku pelukan?

Aku ingin melihat wajah ayahku.

Ini adalah keinginan kekanak-kanakan. Faktanya aku memang masih kecil saat itu. Pikiran manis dan tidak bersalah milikku menginginkan sosok seoarang ayah yang kuat untuk bersamaku.

Aku yang begitu muda begitu mengharapkan akan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

Aku ingin memiliki ibu dan ayah.

Sama seperti ketika melihat keluarga lain yang bahagia.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku begitu gugup

Malam itu akhirnya aku melihat wajah ayahku.

Ayahku sangat tampan. Dia memiliki surai perak panjang yang diikat tinggi. Tubuhnya sangat besar dan terlihat kuat, bahkan baju besi dan moko-moko yang dipakainya menambahkan kekuatan dan keagungan ditampilan sosoknya. Ia memiliki dua pedang yang di selipkan di ikat obinya. Di kedua pipinya terdapat garis warna biru yang menandakan dia _youkai_. Mata dengan iris emas dan celah tajam terlihat sangat kuat dan bijaksana, penuh perhitungan.

Ayahku memeluk ibuku dengan erat. Seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. "Izayoi, cintaku aku sangat meridukanmu..."

"Taishou, aku mecintaimu..." air mata menetes tanpa sadar di pipi ibuku. "Aku senang kau kembali." Kata ibuku dan mengusap pipi ayahku yang tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku cintaku. Aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama." Senyum Taishou.

"Yang penting kau kembali Taishou. Kau menemuiku dan anak kita kembali." ucap ibuku dengan senyum lembut di bibir merahnya. Kemudian ibuku berbalik.

Ibu meraih tanganku. Tapi aku tidak melepaskan cengkraman tangan kecilku dari kimono sutranya. Aku begitu gugup dan berusaha untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibuku.

Ibuku tersenyum. "Inuyasha, sayangku jangan malu. Ayo tunjukkan wajahmu kepada ayahmu."

Aku menggeleng. Kedua telinga putih segitigaku menekuk dan datar tepat di kepalaku. Aku begitu gugup.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tangan besar terselip di antara ketiak dan kemudian aku diangkat tingi-tinggi ke atas. Kaki kecilku menjuntai lemas di ketinggian. Mata emas miliku melebar dalam keterkejutan.

Ayahku telah mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi.

"Inuyasha..." katanya seakan menikmati namaku melewati bibirnya. "Inuyasha, anakku kau sudah besar." Katanya dan kemudian membawaku ke dalam pelukan besarnya.

Jari-jari kecilku refleks melingkari dan memeluk leher ayahku.

Nada senang dan tawa gembira keluar dari Taishou.

"Kau begitu manis Inuyasha." Kata ayah. "Aku merindukanmu, anakku."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Malam bersalju itu akhirnya aku bertemu ayahku.

Dan aku tahu ayahku juga menyayangiku.

Kemudian ayah membawa aku dan ibu ke istana barat. Di mana kerajaan_ shiro inu _berada.

Kini aku tidak lagi bersama keluarga kerajaan manusia. Sekarang aku berada di kerajaan youkai. Bersama ayah dan ibu yang mencintaiku.

Tapi aku yakin, meskipun ayah kembali dan keluarga kami menjadi utuh. Aku merasa kebahagiaan tidaklah mudah dan bertahan lama.

Tapi aku juga yakin jika aku berusaha dan juga berubah menjadi kuat.

Aku yakin aku bisa menjaga kebahagiaan ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku akhirnya tumbuh dilingkungan kerajaan _youkai_. Umurku pada tahun manusia adalah 16. Tapi umurku dalam _youkai_ adalah 200 tahun.

Ibuku, Izayoi tidak bisa lagi bersamaku.

Hanya ayah yang kini ada bersamaku.

Memang hidup menjadi _hayou_ tidaklah semudah itu. Meskipun ayah selalu menjagaku. Aku tahu tidak selamanya aku harus bergantung hidupku di tangannya.

Karena itu aku selalu berusaha tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat.

Aku tidak akan kalah dan tunduk pada mereka. Aku tidak akan menangis dan lemah di hadapan mereka. Mereka para bangsawan youkai yang selalu mencemooh.

Aku tidak akan hancur begitu mudah. Karena aku adalah aku. Aku selalu bisa menjadi kuat dan teguh seperti karang dihempas ombak. Aku akan melawan dan mengancurkan mereka sebelum mereka melakukan kepadaku.

Setelah semua aku adalah Inuyasha, hanyou.

Dan aku bangga.

.

.  
.

**END POV**

.

.  
.

* * *

**###########(^_^)**

* * *

Akhirnya Inuyasha kecil mulai memasuki masa remaja. Inuyasha perlahan telah tumbuh menjadi hanyou yang indah sekarang.

Inuyasha adalah hanyou yang diam-diam dikagumi.

Keindahan dan kecantikannya begitu mempesona.

Kulitnya lembut dan tanpa bekas luka. Surai panjang putih seperti salju murni dan lembut seperti sutra. Bulu mata lentik dengan iris madu yang bersinar penuh ekspresi. Hidung mancung mungil yang sempurna. Bibirnya berwarna kelopak sakura mekar. Telinga putih dengan warna _pink_ di dalamnya menambah fitur manis dan menggemaskan.

Tidak kalah adalah tubuhnya yang ramping memiliki fitur dan lekuk menggoda, seperti tulang punggung yang melengkung sempurna, ukuran pinggul yang membentuk menggoda disetiap gerakan yang tanpa sadar. Bagian belakangnya 'pantat' yang berbentuk bulat dan sempurna memberikan pandangan memohon disentuh. kaki jenjang yang mulus dan tak bercacat. Tubuhnya memang menggairahkan.

Bahkan wajahnya sudah cukup untuk menarik seluruh gairah keluar.

Tapi sayangnya untuk mendapatkan pangeran hanyou tidak mudah.

Rasa ketidakpercayaan dan kekuatannya telah mengusir segala macam bangsawan youkai yang perlahan ingin medekatinya. Inu no Taisho juga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekat mudah.

Inuyasha sulit didapatkan.

Inuyasha tidak lagi menjadi anak lemah lembut dan lugu seperti dulu ketika masih kecil. Inuyasha yang sekarang adalah kasar, pemberontak dan keras kepala. Ayahnya bahkan menggeleng karena sifatnya. Tapi itu adalah daya tarik Inuyasha.

Inuyasha adalah tantangan dan keindahan yang ingin ditaklukkan youkai lain. Darah Inuyasha sebagai hanyou rendah telah dilupakan. Status pangeran kerajaan dan kekuatan dari penguasa tanah barat membuatnya dipandang lebih tinggi dari bangsawan yang mengabdi di bawah perintah ayahnya. Mereka diam-diam menginginkan hanyou dan takhta.

Tapi para youkai terlalu pengecut untuk menentang InuTaisou.

InuTaisou juga telah memiliki calon pasangan untuk Inuyasha.

Dia adalah Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru anak pertamanya.

Hanya saja sayangnya Sessoumaru menolak mentah ide pernikahan tersebut. Martabat dan ego Sesshoumaru tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya untuk memiliki pasangan rendah, hanyou. Setelah semua dia adalah Sesshoumaru, youkai terkuat setelah ayahnya.

Sejak mengetahui ayahnya memiliki anak dengan manusia lain. Itu adalah awal kebencianya untuk adik tirinya, Inuyasha.

Karena itu, Sesshoumaru telah pergi keluar dari kerajaan dan memilih untuk menjelajah di alam liar untuk membunuh dan mencari kesenangan bahkan pengalih pikiran dari kebenciannya. Sesshoumaru cukup mengormati ayahnya dan sayangnya karena itu ia tidak bisa membunuh adik tirinya.

Tapi tampaknya InuTaisou tidak akan membiarkan Sesshoumaru hidup tenang.

InuTaisou tidak mudah menyerah, keras kepala. Sifat itu juga dimiliki seluruh anak-anaknya. Seperti ayah seperti anak.

Sesshoumaru tentu saja keras kepala menolak.

Tapi, InuTaisou tidak kehabisan akal. Dengan mempertaruhkan takhta dan nyawanya ia menantang sesshoumaru.

Dan akhirnya Sesshoumaru harus menerima tantangan dari InuTaisou.

Kemudian InuTaisou dan Sesshoumaru bertarung. Tessaiga dan Bakusaiga saling mengadu kekuatan. Sayangnya Sesshoumaru kalah, itu semua karena taktik curang dan jadilah errr InuTaisou menang dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar dan bangga. Sekali lagi meskipun curang.

Tapi janji adalah janji dan taruhan harus dipenuhi.

Sesshoumaru harus menikah dengan InuYasha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Malam itu.

"Keh, pergi sana nenek tua! Jangan ikuti aku." usir Inuyasha.

Kaede menghela napas. "Inuyasha, kakimu belum sembuh benar, ingat?" tunjuknya ke arah pergelangan kaki kanan Inuyasha yang dibalut kain kasa. "Racun memang berhasil dikeluarkan, tapi kecepatan proses penyembuhan akan secepat manusia. Jadi lebih baik pergilah ke kamarmu, Inuyasha. Atau perlu aku akan memanggil Taisou-_sama?" _

Inuyasha menyilangkan tangan. "Baiklah, kau menang kali ini nenek tua." Inuyasha kemudian melagkah dengan sedikit pincang ke arah kamarnya. "Jangan beri tahu ayah, tentang penyerangan ini."

Kaede hanya mengeleng sayang. _'Dasar keras kepala.' _Meskipun Inuyasha bersikeras tidak memberi tahu tentang penyerangan youkai. Kaede pada akhirnya akan melaporkan kejadian sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin kejadian sama berulang, penghianatan kepada Taishou-sama harus segera ditangkap.

* * *

...

...

...  
.

.

* * *

Inuyasha melepaskan haori dan hakama. Kini ia hanya memakai atasannya, Yukata putih. Yukata yang pendek memperlihatkan paha mulus, lembut. Kain Yukata yang terlalu tinggi memperlihatkan hamparan kulit lezat. Bayangan Yukata yang menutupi bagian daerah selangkangan benar-benar meninggalkan imajinasi nakal.

Bahkan ketika Inuyasha menaiki ranjangnya dan merangkak menuju tengah.

Merangkak dengan tangan dan lutut.

Tanpa sadar telah menarik dan mengangkat tinggi Yukata sehingga memperlihatkan dua bongkah bulat, pantat telanjangnya.

Pantat sempurna dan tampak kenyal, di antara celah pantat memperlihatkan lubang anus _pink _yang tampak jelas di setiap gerak merangkak yang diambilnya.

Inuyasha kemudian sampai. Ia merapikan, menarik Yukata sehingga kembali menutupi sopan di sekitar pahanya. Ia merebahkan dirinya dan kemudian menarik selimut tebal di sekitar tubuhnya.

Rasa perih dan berdenyut berada di pergelangan kaki Inuyasha. "Sialan, para pengecut itu rupanya mulai berani ya..." Inuyasha mencela.

Inuyasha menghela napas lelah. Inuyasha bergeser nyaman. Ia memejamkan mata dan perlahan hanyut dalam tidurnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru menggeser pintu kamar Inuyasha.

Langkah tanpa suara, ia mendekati ranjang di mana Inuyasha tertidur lelap.

Iris mata emas yang dingin dan tajam seperti predator menatap wajah Inuyasha yang meringkuk ke samping kanan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dari samping ia hanya bisa melihat bibir yang sedikit terbuka, hidung dan mata terpejam yang memiliki bulu mata panjang lentik yang menyapu sebagian kulit pipinya.

Sesshoumaru sekali lagi mengamati intens wajah Inuyasha.

Ini adalah pertemuannya yang kedua dengan Inuyasha. Terakhir kali Sesshoumaru melihat, Inuyasha masih kecil, pendek, dan masih memiliki lemak bayi di pipinya. Inuyasha kecil begitu tidak berdosa dan manis.

Tapi Inuyasha yang sekarang lebih baik.

Inuyasha tumbuh menjadi seorang yang cantik. Bahkan tubuhnya memancarkan pesona yang sangat indah. Meskipun _hanyou, _ Inuyasha sangat mempesona.

Sesshoumaru menjilat bibirnya. "Inuyasha..."

Jari tangan bercakar menarik lepas selimut yang menutupi tubuh Inuyasha.

Kini tubuh yang hanya dilindungi selembar kain Yukata terlihat di mata predator.

Ikat obi yang longgar, menyebabkan Yukata sedikit longgar dan memperlihatkan sedikit di bagian dada dan puting _pink. _Kain Yukata pada bagian paha juga tertarik ke atas sehingga paha lembut dan bagian belakang, celah pantat telanjang terlihat jelas oleh Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru dengan berani menyentuh lubang anus _pink _Inuyasha dengan jari telunjuknya.

Inuyasha tanpa sadar sedikit bergeser kepalanya pada bantal. Inuyasha masih tertidur lelap.

Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru kemudian menarik ikat obi sehingga lepas. Kemudian ia menarik Yukata terbuka.

Kini Yukata disingkap ke samping, dibuka sehingga memperlihatkan hanya bagian kiri karena Inuyasha masih meringkuk. Pandangan ini telah membakar gairah Sesshoumaru. Mata Sesshoumaru menuelusuri tubuh Inuyasha.

Dimulai dari kaki yang mulus tanpa ada bulu, pergelangan kaki yang memiliki kain kasa melilit. Perlahan-lahan naik dan memperhatikan kaki jenjang, lutut dan paha. Kemudian perlahan pindah ke atas lagi sehingga melihat batang penis, yang dengan bangga ukuranya masih kecil dibandingkan dengan Sesshoumaru. Tentu saja milik Sesshoumaru lebih panjang dan besar.

Mata dengan rakus melihat setiap fitur Inuyasha kembali. Melihat pinggul dan pusar, lengkungan punggung kemudian sampai ke dua tonjolan pink, puting lezat.

Sessshoumaru mencubit puting Inuyasha.

"Akh..hh.." Inuyasha terkesiap dan ia membuka matanya.

Sesshoumaru segera melompat dan menindih tubuh Inuyasha. "..."

Inuyasha berpaling untuk melihat penyerangnya. Surai silver panjang, garis warna youkai dipipinya, dan mata emas. Hampir saja Inuyasha mengira pria yang menindihnya ini adalah ayahnya sendiri, tapi gambar bulan Sabit di dahi dan juga aura berbeda mengatakan ini bukan ayahnya. "Bajingan-"

Cepat, Sesshoumaru meraih paksa kedua tangan Inuyasha ke atas. Sesshoumaru menyematkan, mengunci kedua tangan Inuyasha dalam cengkraman yang kuat. "..." Sesshoumaru menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Inuyasha paksa. Membungkam teriakan.

"Emhh... mkhh...hhh.." Inuyasha terus memberontak. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar membuat gerakan menggeliat.

Sensasi gesekan yang menyentuh tubuh Sesshoumaru. Membuat batang penis Sesshoumaru perlahan tegak dan membesar. Tonjolan besar membentuk di Hakama putih Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha tetap berjuang melepaskan diri. Ia semakin takut ketika merasakan sesuatu panjang menusuk antara pahanya.

Sayangnya Sesshoumaru terlalu kuat. Setelah semua ia dijuluki kesempurnaan membunuh. Dan ia youkai terkuat seperti ayahnya.

Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru melepaskan ikat obi Hakama. Kemudian ia menarik penis tegak dan besarnya yang sudah meneteskan precum.

Ujung kepala penisnya digosok-gosok ke paha dan perlahan naik sampai menyentuh penis Inuyasha. Sensasi basah lengket dan hangat dari precum Sesshoumaru yang menyentuh kulitnya membuat bergidik.

Sesshoumaru melepaskan kuncian bibirnya. Ia menjilati dagu dan kemudian leher lembut Inuyasha.

"Hentikan bajingan! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Inuyasha. Ia mencoba menendang dengan kakinya.

Sesshoumaru menangkap kedua kaki Inuyasha. Ia kemudian melebarkan kedua kaki Inuyasha dan masing-masing menaruhnya di bawah ketiak, mengurungnya dengan otot trisep. Sesshoumaru berada di antara kaki jenjang. Ia semakin menggeser tubuhnya ke depan sehingga penisnya sekarang menyentuh bagian lubang anus pink.

Kedua kaki Inuyasha tidak bisa bergerak, itu terkunci di lengan Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha. "Jangan!"

Sesshoumaru memompa penis Inuyasha. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan tonjolan puting pink.

Tubuh perawan Inuyasha tidak bisa menahan gairah invasi. Tanpa sadar bibir warna sakuranya terbuka lebar dan ia mengerang. "Ahhhh..."

Seshoumaru menyeringai ketika penis Inuyasha menjadi tegak akibat rangsangan. Ia menekan ibu jarinya di atas lubang penis Inuyasha yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"... Inuyasha..." kata Sesshoumaru dengan nada dalam dan gelap gairah.

"Tidak!" Inuyasha tersentak.

Kepala penis besar Sesshoumaru menempel di lubang mengkerut pink. Perlahan ia mendorong kepala penis sehingga lubang perawan terbuka paksa. Perlahan-lahan lubang mengkerut terbuka lebar akibat tekanan, dorongan paksa dari kepala penis yang besar.

Precum yang sudah keluar dari lubang kencing Sesshoumaru menjadi pelumas memudahkan seluruh batang besar memasuki lubang lezat.

**BLESH**

"AH!" Inuyasha sakit. Tubuhnya merasa seperti terbelah menjadi dua. "Aaaa..h.. ti.. ..hh."

Penis panjang dan besar Sesshoumaru berada di dalam tubuh Inuyasha. Lubang mengkerut Inuyasha melebar dalam ukuran penis yang menjebolnya.

Sesshoumaru merasakan ketat dan panas lubang Inuyasha. Ia merasa penisnya seperti dijepit dan hangat. Sungguh sensasi indah. Sesshoumaru menjilat bibirnya.

Inuyasha meneteskan air matanya. "He-hentikan..."

Sesshoumaru mendongak dan ia terkejut melihat mata Inuyasha.

Napas Sesshoumaru terhenti.

Mata Inuyasha yang berkaca-kaca dipenuh dengan rasa sakit, penderitaan. Air mata perlahan-lahan jatuh di pipi memerahnya. Perlahan air mata itu menelusuri di sepanjang pipinya dan jatuh ke lembar sutra. Sesshoumaru melirik bibir merah Inuyasha yang sudah memar.

"Hentikan..." Inuyasha merintih.

Akhirnya Sesshoumaru tersentak dari pikiranya yang terhipnotis.

Melihat ekspresi Inuyasha membuat Sesshoumaru tertegun. Ekspresi Inuyasha sungguh Indah

"Indah..." kata Sesshoumaru dan tanpa aba-aba ia mendorong kuat penisnya ke depan.

"AKH!" Inuyasha berteriak dirasa sakit. Tubuhnya tersentak akibat dorongan kuat

Lagi, Sesshoumaru menarik penisnya dan mendorongnya kembali di lubang Inuyasha. Berkali-kali dengan brutal dan semangat. Ia mendorong penisnya yang panjang dan besar ke dalam lubang Inuyasha. Benar-benar mendorongnya sampai dalam sehingga kulitnya di sekitar selangkanganya menempel erat di pantat Inuyasha.

Tenaga yang berlebihan membuat tubuh Inuyasha terpental maju dan mundur.

"Ahhh..akkh..hh.h." Inuyasha merintih. "Ahh.. ha.a ha..aah.. hh."

Sesshoumaru mencubit puting kiri Inuyasha. Sedangkan puting kanannya dijilat dan dihisap-hisap seperti menyusui.

"HA-AH!" rasa sakit berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Teriakan Inuyasha bertambah kencang. "Ahh, Akh. AH!"

Sesshoumaru telah mengubah sudut tusukan penisnya pada lubang Inuyasha. Akhirnya Sesshoumaru menemukan letak prostat Inuyasha.

Tanpa ampun ia terus menyerang tempat itu. Sesshoumaru meningkatan kecepatannya. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua tangan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha meraih kain di samping kepalanya. Ia mencengkram dan meremas-remas kain sutra. Tubuhnya terus terpental maju mundur di setiap dorongan pinggul Sesshoumaru yang bersemangat. Kaki jenjangnya juga berayun-ayun karena hentakan.

Penis Sesshoumaru terus terhujam dalam dan nikmat meghantam prostat

Inuyasha terus berteriak dikenikmatan.

"AHKKKKKKKKH!" penis Inuyasha menyemburkan spermanya. Inuyasha mencapai orgasme.

Merasa pengetatan lubang dinding membuat penis Sessshoumaru semakin nikmat. Ia terus mendorong, lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga penis Sesshoumaru berada di lubang hangat sangat dalam.

Kemudian Sesshoumaru mencapai orgasmenya.

CROT CROT CROT

Penis Sesshoumaru menembakkan sperma yang banyak.

Inuyasha bergetar nikmat dan geli ketika prostatnya disembur arus sperma. Hangat dan penuh, Inuyasha merasakan seluruh ruang lubang di pantatnya dipenuhi sperma.

lubang Inuyasha dipenuhi dengan sperma sehingga muncrat keluar di sekitar celah lubang dan penis Sesshoumaru yang masih tertanam di celah pantat.

Sesshoumaru menarik penisnya keluar. Sperma mengalir keluar dari lubang pink Inuyasha dan jatuh ke lembar sutra.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Inuyasha bukan milikku. XD aku bahkan tidak menghasilkan uang dari fic ini. Ha!

Pair : SessInu

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Belum, ini belum cukup." Gumam Sesshoumaru rendah. Ekresinya yang sudah mengalami orgasme. Perlahan-lahan berdiri dan mengeras kembali. Penis Sesshoumaru dengan bangga berdiri, siap memulai kenikmatan lain.

Inuyasha berusaha menjaukan tubuhnya. Tapi bergerak sedikitpun ia tidak bisa, punggungnya sangat sakit terutama bagian bawahnya. Kakinya bahkan masih ditawan pria kuat itu.

Tangan Sesshoumaru merayap dan membelai paha halus hanyou indah.

**CRASSHH**

Inuyasha menyerang dengan cakar yang bersinar berwarna merah. Menyerang wajah pria yang terlalu terfokus memandangi seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Refleks cepat Sesshoumaru dapat mengimbangi kecepatannya. Dengan lengan kain haori putihnya sebagai perisai, ia menutupi wajahnya. Kain dan kulit tangannya terkoyak ketika menerima serangan cakar berdarah.

"Hentikan..." kata Inuyasha di tengah napas yang masih terengah.

Iris mata inu youkai ini berkilat. Sesshoumaru tersenyum mematikan, senyum yang bisa ditunjukan sebagai janji penderitaan bagi mangsanya.

Tanpa aba-aba Sesshoumaru membalik tubuh Inuyasha.

Kain yukata yang menggantung di pundak _hanyou _indah, cepat terhempas mengikuti laju gerak tubuh pemiliknya.

Kain Yukata itu sekarang tersampir lemas, menutupi sepanjang kulit punggung Inuyasha.

Surai silver panjangnya tersampir di kedua pundaknya dan tersebar di atas ranjang.

Wajah Inuyasha dipaksa menepel ke permukaan ranjang. Tapi pantat yang telanjangnya telah di angkat tinggi ke atas, kakinya yang berlutut dipaksa terbuka lebar dengan menggunakan lulut Sesshoumaru yang terselip diantaranya.

Inuyasha berontak, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan yang mendorong kepalanya. Tubuh bagian bawah, pinggul dan pantatnya tanpa sadar juga bergerak, terus bergoyang kiri dan kanan. Menciptakan gerakan meliuk, tarian yang menggoda untuk mata yang terus menatapnya intens.

"Ahh..." Inuyasha tersentak lagi. Pantatnya diremas gemas.

Sesshoumaru melebarkan telapak tangannya, jari-jarinya melebar di atas gundukan permukaan lembut, empuk dan padat tapi kenyal pantat Inuyasha. Ia meremasnya sekali, kemudian membuat gerakan memutar-mutar di daging pantat hanyou indah. Sesekali kelingking Sesshoumaru tidak sengaja menggores ke celah pantat, sekilas menyentuh permukaan lubang pink mengkerut yang telah kembali rapat. Sangat menggairahkan.

Sekaligus membuat Inuyasha bergidik dan bergetar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Ha-ah.." erang Inuyasha tanpa sadar. Pantatnya diremas sambil diputar-putar dalam gerakan melingkar.

Kepala Inuyasha dibebaskan, sehingga ia dapat mendongak dan mengambil banyak napas. "Ah..."

Sesshoumaru yang dalam gairah nafsu, lebih berkuasa menggerakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bongkah gundukan lembut dan empuk patat. Kedua tanganya sibuk meremas-remas sambil bergerak memutar-mutar bongkah pantat Inuyasha.

Penis Sesshoumaru digosok disepajang paha dalam Inuyasha.

Sekarang tubuh inuyasha telah terperangkap tubuh besar dan berotot kuat. Tubuhnya ditindih. Tidak memberikan ruang kesempatan untuk bebas dan melawan.

Sesshoumaru meniup napas di leher Inuyasa.

Bergidik dan geli, memaksa Inyasha untuk memejamkan matanya erat.

"Bahkan ketika kau tidak ingin ini. Kau tidak akan bisa melawan." Kata Sesshoumaru rendah sensual. "Kau adalah miliku." Katanya prosesif.

Mata Inuyasha melebar dari pengakuan itu. terkejut dan merasa terhina, kemarahan mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Terpacu oleh adrenalin. Inuyasha dengan kekuatan kemarahan yang meledak pesat ditubuhnya, segera memberikan dorongan kuat pada tubuh berat yang menindih punggungnya.

Momentum kuat membuat tubuh Sesshoumaru terhentak jauh, tersingkir dari tubuh Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru mendarat halus, berlutut dengan satu kaki di permukaan dingin lantai padat.

Inuyasha terduduk. Kain yukata melorot di tangannya, jatuh ke bawah sehingga berkumpul dan berhasil memutupi bagian bawahnya. Tapi sekarang bagian atasnya tidak terlindung. Leher jenjang dan pundak yang dihiasi titik merah, bekas hisapan dan gigtan cinta. Dada dengan puting pink yang dihiasi kemilau keringat sampai bagian pusar. Semuanya tanpa daya terkena angin dingin dan sangat terlihat.

Wajah memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Meskipun dalam keadaan ini Inuyasha berhasil menampilkan kemarahan. Tangan hanyou ini tekepal erat. Pandangan matanya menyampaikan kematian.

Sesshoumaru tidak bergeming. Sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak ingin melepaskan pemandangan indah ini. Ia mengagumi fitur indah dan kemarahan yang terungkap di wajah indah hanyou muda.

"Aku bukan milikmu," kemarahan membuat suara Inuyasha bergetar. "Aku... seluruh tubuh dan jiwaku hanya miliknya."

'_Hanya Inu Taishou, ayahku...'_

"Kau tidak pantas untukku." Inyasha mencemooh dan memandang hina kepada pria yang masih berlutut menatapnya. "Kau hanyalah youkai, kotor dan rendah..." katanya menggantungsejenak. "Bajingan pemerkosa!"

Sesshoumaru merasa terhina. Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir _hanyou_ indah berhasil menembus jantungnya bagaikan hujan panah. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia dicemooh seperti ini. Tidak ada yang berani berkata seperti ini. Setiap wanita dan pria memuja ketampanannya, bahkan mereka semua akan berlutut dan memohon hanya untuk mendapatkan sentuhan darinya.

Tapi hanyou ini berani memanggilnya 'kotor dan rendah' apalagi menyatakannya sebagai 'bajingan pemerkosa'.

Sungguh hanyou ini sangat bodoh, berani menghinanya seperti ini. Seharusnya adik tirinya ini 'Inuyasha' sangat berterima kasih kepadanya. Setelah semua Sesshoumaru telah bersedia menyentuh dan memberikan tubuhnya kenikmatan, benar?

Tampaknya saudara tirinya ini terlalu bodoh. Dia tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak menyadarinya, siapa yang dia hadapi sekarang.

Sesshoumaru, kesempurnaan pembunuh.

"Hanyou bodoh." Kata Sesshoumaru dengan kebencian. Sebelum Sesshoumaru bisa memberikan hukuman untuk Inuyasha.

Aura meningkat dari sang raja inu youkai mulai mendekat, menuju ruangan ini.

Sesshoumaru segera berdiri pada kedua kakinya. Ia mengikat obinya kembali ke pinggangnya lagi.

Suara pintu digeser bergema di ruangan.

Inu Taishou berdiri di ambang pintu. Kali ini ia sudah mengenakan pakaian perangnya. Surai silver yang diikat tinggi. Moko-moko tersampir di kedua sisi pundaknya. Pelindung baja, sebagai pelengkap pakaiannya. Dua pedang terikat di sisi obinya, sedangkan satu pedang lagi 'Sounga' berada di punggungnya.

Taishou memandang tidak senang ke anak sulungnya. "Sesshoumaru, apa yang kau lakukan ini?" suaranya dalam, bergemuruh. Ia bisa mencium aroma darah dan paling pekat aroma seks memenuhi ruangan Inuyasha. Taishou seketika menyadarinya, ia sangat tidak senang dan cukup marah.

"Seshoumaru." Kata Taishou dan melangkah ke depan anaknya.

Tidak gentar apalagi takut. Sesshoumaru tetap berdiri tegak, sorot matanya tidak kalah tajam. Kemarahannya sendiri sudah cukup bergejolak.

Namun ekspresi dingin dan tenang di wajahnya masih bertahan. Mekipun aura kemarahan Sesshoumaru terlihat jelas. "Ayah," kata Sesshoumaru dengan nada datar. Sorot mata tajamnya memandang langsung ke mata ayahnya, menantang. "Aku hanya mengunjungi. Apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Perkataan yang sungguh salah. Memicu kemarahan Taishou.

"Tidak saat ini," katanya. "Bukan seperti ini." Taishou menggeretakkan giginya, kemarahan meningkat. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Sesshoumaru. Kau melukai Inuyasha." Ia dengan marah kemudian mencengkram kerah Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru menangkap pergelangan tangan Taishou. Ia mencengkram dan meremas kuat pergelangan tangan ayahnya. Ia tidak akan gentar dan ia tidak akan diam, Sesshoumaru siap membunuh ayahnya. Kemarahannya sendiri sudah terasa tak tertahankan. Jari-jarinya gatal untuk mengoyak.

Taishou merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dengan itu, ia semakin meremas dan menarik kain kerah Ssshoumaru ke dalam kepalan tangannya. Hampir mengangkat tubuh Sesshoumaru ke atas.

Beberapa saat, cukup lama Taishou dan Sesshoumaru saling beradu mata. Saling melempar tatapan marah, tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Mereka menyadari tantangan tersembunyi yang dilemparkan. Sungguh anak dan ayah ini sama-sama sangat keras kepala.

Kecangungan, diam dan dua aura berat yang saling beradu di dalam ruangan.

Mata Inuyasha tidak pernah lepas dari kedua sosok tegap. Inuyasha berasumsi jika pria yang disebut 'Sesshoumaru' bisa saja saudara jauh ayahnya. Mereka berdua tampak kembar, melihat dari surai silver dan tanda garis youkai dengan warna berbeda di masing-masing pipi mereka.

Inuyasha tidak tahan. Ia tidak tahan ketegangan diam yang memenuhi ruangan ini.

Ragu-ragu Inuyasha memanggil ayahnya. "Ayah..."

Suara hanyou muda mencapai telinga Taishou.

Perhatian Sesshoumaru juga cukup teralih oleh suara Inuyasha. Tapi ia masih keras kepala memandang tajam ayahnya.

Inuyasha bergeser sedikit dari duduknya. Sesuatu cairan yang lengket mengalir keluar antara celah pantatnya dan membasahi kain ranjang yang didudukinya. Inuyasha menggigit bibirnya, perih dan sakit merangkak dan menyebar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Paling menyakitkan daerah bawahnya.

"Ayah." Kata Inuyasha lagi. Nada sedih, hampir berbisik. Telingannya juga terkulai di kepalanya.

Dengan enggan Taishou segera melepaskan kerah anak sulungnya.

Sesshoumaru melepaskan pergelangan tangan ayahya juga.

Taishou memberikan pandangan peringatan terakhir kali untuk Sesshoumaru. Ia segera melangkah menuju ranjang tempat anak bungsunya berada.

Mata Sesshoumaru mengikuti gerak ayahnya. Ia sangat tidak senang melihat pemandangan itu. melihat ketika hanyou indahnya berada dalam pelukan erat ayahnya.

"Inuyasha," Taishou memeluk tubuh inuyasha yang masih telanjang. Tangan yang besar mengelus lembut surai silver dan satu tangannya yang lain melingkari pundak ramping Inuyasha.

Tanpa kata Inuyasha hanya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher ayahnya, memeluk erat. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jantan yang menenangkan milik Ayahnya. Air mata kembali menetes di pipinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk pundak ayahnya.

Taishou dapat merasakan tetes hangat menyentuh kulit lehernya. "Sstttt, Inuyasha. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Katanya membujuk. Ia mengelus lembut surai panjang Inuyasha. Berbisik kata-kata yang menghibur menenangkan.

Sesshoumaru tidak tahan. Ia memandang tidak suka kepada ayahnya.

Terakhir melirik Inuyasha yang memeluk Taishou. Sesshoumaru segera melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Taishou terdiam. Ia merasa sedih meihat anaknya yang tampak hancur dalam kesedihan. "Semua ini salahku." Kata Taishou disertai mencium kepala Inuyasha.

"Bukan, ini bukan salah ayah." Kata Inuyasha serak dari tangisnya. "Seharusnya... aku tidak selemah ini."

"Aku seharusnya melindungimu, anakku. Selalu menjagamu dan memastikan kebahagiaanmu." Bisiknya di sisi telinga putih yang terkulai. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa berada di sini ketika kau membutuhkan Ayah. Aku sudah gagal menjadi ayahmu. Inuyasha..." kata Taisou menyesal.

Inuyasha menggeleng, tidak setuju. "Kau adalah ayah terbaik di dunia." Katanya lembut dengan senyum sayang.

Tangannya mengeratkan pelukan di leher ayahnya, tubuhnya digeser semakin ke depan, menempel putus asa dengan tubuh Taishou. "Aku... mencintaimu, ayah." Katanya terakhir, bergumam rendah. Suatu rahasia terdalam. Ini adalah pernyataan cinta untuk seorang kekasih.

Taishou tersenyum sayang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, anakku." Tanggapannya disertai mencium surai perak salju _hanyou_ lagi. Ia membuai Inuyasha ke dalam pelukan besar yang nyaman.

Inuyasha merasa telindungi dan bahgia. _'Aku mencintaimu, Taishou...' _bisik Inuyasha di dalam kepalnya lagi.

.

.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan melewati lorong istana. Semua Youkai meringkuk ketakutan merasakan murka Sessoumaru.

'_Aku bukan milikmu,' _

'_Aku... seluruh tubuh dan jiwaku hanya miliknya.'_

Kata-kata Inuyasha kembali terngiang.

Sesshoumaru begitu ingin merobek pria yang mengklaim tubuh Inuyasha. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa pria ini. Beraninnya hanyou muda menolaknya hanya untuk pria ini?

Selain itu tidak kalah mengganggunya adalah ayahnya.

Dan sekilas sebuah visi ketika ayahnya memeluk Inuyasha terlihat jelas dikepalannya.

Sesshoumaru mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Ia merasa sangat marah! Ia bahkan merasa ingin menghancurkan istana ini, terutama ayahnya sendiri sekarang.

Ayahnya berani memeluk apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Seharusnya ayahnya tidak menyentuh hanyou-nya. Sebelumnya ayahnya telah bersikeras dan memaksanya untuk menikahi Inuyasha. Tapi sekarang ayahnya bertindak seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki hak. Taishou bahkan marah kepadanya.

Setelah semua, ayahnya telah memberikan Inuyasha untuknya, bukan?

Menggeram tidak senang melewati bibir Sesshoumaru.

Ia merasa sangat marah! Tangannya gatal untuk melampiaskan amarah dan menghancurkan.

Bahkan ketika melewati lukisan ayahnya.

Tangannya yang bersinar hijau, penuh racun. Tanpa segan ia tancapkan cakarnya hingga menembus dinding.

Kemudian ia menggeser tangannya, menciptakan bekas cakaran panjang yang merobek lukisan sekaligus melelehkan permukaan dinding yang terkena racunya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih telah mereview fic ini XD untuk chapter pertama. Haha review kalian adalah semangat.

Terima kasih (Biasanya saya sudah kirimkan yang lebih di PM-kalian) :

**shikakukouki777****, ****guest 1****, ****astia aoi****, MJ, ****UzumakiKagari****, Guest 2, ****kar chan 56****, ****nasusay****, ****L-JClouds****, ****maru diamond****.**

Hmm.. gomen ya saya akan lama update, saya tidak memiliki banyak waktu setelah semua.

Hoho jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Agar KuroShiro-cChi dapat mengetahui pikiran kalian.

Arigatou senpai dan readers. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

Inuyasha bergetar ketika jari-jari InuTaishou tanpa sengaja menyapu tengkuknya. Dari atas kepala sampai unjung surai silver anaknya. Jari tangannya terus mengusap di sepanjang surai silver Inuyasha.

Taishou menghela napas panjang.

Napas hangatnya menyapu puncak kepala dan telinga segitiga putih. Inuyasha hampir mengerang. Rasanya menggoda. Ini seluruh kedekatan, napas panas, tubuh hangat dan juga belaian tangan kuat ayahnya. Jika saja tindakan ini memiliki arti lebih dari kepedulian seorang ayah.

'_Jika saja...'_

_._

_._

Taisho lega. Air mata anaknya tidak lagi datang. Hanya tersisa diam dan juga kesedihan yang terpancar jelas dari Inuyasha.

Setelah kemarahannya sirna, Taisho hanya dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah, kegagalan, dan merasa mengecewakan mendiang istri manusianya. Izayoi.

Gagal, rasa kegagalan sebagai seorang ayah yang begitu besar.

Dia seharusnya bisa menyatukan keluarganya.

Dia seharusnya dapat melindungi anaknya. Inuyasha.

Dan

Anak sulungnya, Sesshoumaru. Taisho merasa kegagalan dalam mengasuh anak laki-lakinya satu itu. Seharusnya dia bisa memberikan pengertian yang benar dengan anak sulungnya.

Mengajarkan kasih dan juga kehormatan untuk mencintai dan melindungi. Bukan hanya kekuasaan untuk memerintah dan memiliki apa yang diinginkan.

Menjadi terkuat memang penting tapi memiliki hati dan cinta untuk diberikan kepada seseorang yang ingin kita lindungi adalah yang terpenting. Prajurit kuat tanpa memiliki hati, sama saja tidak berarti.

Tapi memang tidak bisa disangkal. Taisho ketika masih mengasuh Sesshoumaru kecil memang sedikit mengabaikan 'kasih sayang'.

Dia selalu berusaha menunjukkan bagaimana kekuasaan, kekuatan yang begitu hebat di depan anak sulungnya. Kekuatan memiliki pengaruh, kekuatan yang besar akan memberikan gelar dan juga memiliki tanah yang kaya. Mengajarkan kehormatan sebagai prajurit, keberanian. Dia melatih Sesshoumaru untuk menjadi kuat, hingga dia dengan bangga dapat berdiri sendiri melawan dunia.

Ya, selama Sesshoumaru masih kecil yang hanya Taisho tekankan adalah kekuatan.

Hingga tampaknya yang terlahir dari semua itu adalah seorang prajurit yang mencintai peperangan. Selama ini yang diinginkan Sesshoumaru hanya kekuatan. Lebih dan lebih kekuatan.

Kemudian didorong dengan rasa kecewa. Kecewa atas piihan Taisho untuk menikahi putri manusia. Sesshoumaru semakin menjauh darinya. Jauh dari jangkauan tangan Taisho.

Padahal perasaan kasih sayang yang dimilikinya untuk Sesshoumaru tidak jauh berbeda dengan Inuyasha.

Ya, Taisho ingin melindungi seseorang yang disayanginya. Dia ingin melindungi anak-anaknya. Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru.

Tapi tampaknya dia telah menghianati waktu. Dia mengabaikan waktu. Sehingga Sesshoumaru telah melewati masa remajanya. Dia tidak akan mungkin mengubah kepercayaan yang sudah dipegang teguh Sesshoumaru kembali. Tidak bisa menghapus rasa kecewa dan juga marah anaknya.

Tapi bukan berarti Taisho ingin menyerah. Tidak akan menyerah begitu mudah. Bahkan sampai saat ajal menjemputnya. Sebelum itu terjadi Taisho akan mengubah anaknya. Tidak peduli apa.

Ya, sampai ajal memeluknya. Sampai saat itu tiba, meskipun sedikit Taisho akan mengubahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Mengubah kekosongan dan ketidakpedulian yang membekukan jantung itu.

Tidak ingin melihat Sesshoumaru sendirian. Dan terus berkelana tanpa arah.

Dia ingin keluarganya bersatu. Anak-anaknya harus saling bersama.

Karena itu...

Taishou memutuskan untuk menikahkan mereka. Disisi lain untuk kepentingan Inuyasha. Dan juga keberadaan Klan _InuShiro_.

Mereka adalah saudara. Mereka seharusnya bersatu.

Namun, Sesshoumaru selama ini menolak kehadiran adik tirinya. Hingga sekarang. Terpaksa InuTaisho menggunakan cara licik. Tapi, Sesshoumaru mengambil tindakan yang tidak terduga seperti ini. Membuat Taisho pusing dan juga semakin khawatir. Tidak telupakan juga, marah.

Memang niat baik dengan keegoisan tidak akan pernah sejalan. Dan karena itu dia melukai anaknya, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." ulang Taisho. "Maafkan ayah..."

Suara yang bergetar dari leher ayahnya. Lagi-lagi membuat Inuyasha _blushing. _Untung saja Inuyasha masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Taishou.

"Tidak.." Inuyasha menjilat bibirnya sekali. "Salah... itu bukan salah, ayah. Ini semua salah berengsek itu..." katanya dan menggeretakkan giginya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan dia. Aku akan membunuhnya... merobek dia menjadi potongan kecil." Inuyasha memejamkan matanya lagi. Menolak memori yang tanpa izin ingin kembali ke dalam kepalanya.

'_Bagus... sekarang Inuyasha sudah membenci Sesshoumaru,'_ batin Taishou lelah. _'Ahhh.. bagaimana aku akan mengatakan fakta pertunangan ...'_ pikirnya muram.

Inuyasha masih memeluk leher Taishou. Dia menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh ayahnya. Sejenak mereka terdiam menikmati keheningan.

"Inuyasha, mari kita obati lukamu." Kata Taisho akhirnya. Tangan bercakarnya meraih kain selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Hanyou cantik. Taisho kemudian menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah di paha dan pundak Inuyasha. Hati-hati mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukan. Membawanya dalam gaya pengantin.

Hal itu membuat jantung Inuyasha berdebar.

Inuyasha rileks menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taisho. Dia menikmati tangan ayahnya yang menggendongnya lembut. Posisi ini, adalah posisi yang intim. Dipelukan ayahnya dia bisa melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Dia menatap wajah tampan ayahnya begitu lekat. Mengagumi ketampanan dan kekuatan yang terpancar. Merasa hangat dan terlindungi.

Taisho melangkah. Meninggalkan ruangan yang meninggalkan jejak aroma nafsu.

Dia menuju pemandian air panas miliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin siapa pun melihatku seperti ini." Kata Inuyasha cemas.

Taisho tersenyum. "Jika itu begitu. Maka biarkan ayah mengobatimu, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha mengangguk. "Hum.. tidak keberatan." Balasnya.

.

.

.

.

Duduk di tepi kolam air panas.

Inuyasha mencengkram erat selimut yang berkumpul di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia gugup, sangat gugup. '_ Ini tampaknya ide yang buruk...' _batinnya. Dari sudut matanya dia memperhatikan ayahnya yang mulai melepaskan armor dan juga meletakkan tiga pedang bersandar pada tembok kayu.

Taisho mulai mencari kain putih lembut untuk membilas anaknya.

Ya, Inuyasha sangat malu untuk menunjukkan seluruh tubuh telanjangnya dihadapan ayahnya sekarang. Apalagi bagian bawahnya... bagian yang telah dinodai Youkai bajingan. Inuyasha hampir ingin menangis lagi.

Dia tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya melihatnya seperti ini. Inuyasha bahkan mulai khawatir jika ayahnya akan mulai merasa jijik dengannya. Dia tidak murni lagi.

Seharusnya segala tubuhnya dan ciuman pertamanya akan diberikan orang yang dicintai. Tapi.. di sini .. dia..

"..." jantung Taisho terkepal erat. Ketika dia berbalik dan melihat Inuyasha yang menatap kosong permukaan beruap kolam air panas.

Taisho melangkah dan berdiri di belakang Inuyasha. Dia menyentuh pundak anaknya.

Inuyasha melonjak kaget. Dia berpaling menatap ayahnya.

"Maaf untuk mengejutkanmu, Inuyasha." Taisho dengan senyum minta maaf.

"Itu baik-baik saja, ayah"

"Lebih baik taruh kedua kakimu ke dalam kolam. Itu akan membuatmu sedikit rileks..." Taisho kemudian menyingsingkan lengan Haori-nya sampai atas. Dia meraih tepi selimut yang mengelilingi Inuyasha. Dan menariknya.

Tapi, tangan anaknya menariknya kembali. Inuyasha mencengkram erat selimutnya.

"Kenapa, anakku?" Taisho memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini memalukan... aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Taisho sejenak memandang tubuh Inuyasha. Kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, sedikit malu. "Jika kau yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri. Maka lakukan, Inuyasha." Taishou memberikan kain basah ke dalam tangan Inuyasha.

"Terima kasih, ayah.."

Taisho membelakangi Inuyasha, dia duduk sambil melipat kakinya. Memberikan privasi kepada anaknya. Sejenak Taisho lupa jika Inuyasha memang bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia telah menjadi remaja yang indah. Ya, indah seperti ibunya.

Inuyasha terkesiap ngeri melewati bibirnya. Mengerikan.. menjijikan. Sedikit esensi putih miliknya masih berada di sekitar perut dan penisnya, bukti dia telah orgasme, mencapai puncak kesenangan meskipun dia telah diperkosa, bercinta secara paksa. Dia merasa kotor.

Kotor.

Tubuhnya telah dinodai.

Tangan Inuyasha terkepal erat. Dia mencelupkan kain kedalam kolam air hangat. Kemudian dia menggosok perlahan perutnya. Menghilangkan cairan yang berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri. Dia muak melihat titik merah menodai pundaknya.

Mencelupkan kain lagi dan meremas ringan.

Kain menyapu kulit, kemudian bergeser ke bawah. Membersihkan selangkangannya, menghapus esensinya, hingga cairan tubuhnya tidak lagi menutupi penisnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh kembali.

Perih kembali terasa. Bukan hanya lubang anusnya tapi jantungnya juga, emosinya terkoyak. Tapi tangan Inuyasha tetap bergerak. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri pada lutut. Tangannya beringsut ke belakang. Kain yang hangat menyentuh bulatan pantatnya.

Tangannya bergetar.

Celah lubang mengkerutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena gerakan, mulai mengalir cairan sperma dengan sedikit warna merah jambu, warna sperma yang bercampur dengan darah. Cairan yang sudah menjadi dingin perlahan jatuh menelusuri kulitnya. Membuat Inuyasha merinding. Kilas memori menyerang visinya. Tubuh Inuyasha diserang tremor.

Mata Taisho melebar. Inuyasha telah melompat kembali dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Taisho merasakan tubuh anaknya bergetar, serta aroma air mata dengan aura kesedihan yang terpancar jelas.

Taisho ingin memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk, menenangkan anaknya kembali.

Tapi Inuyasha mencegah gerakkannya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku masih tidak ingin ayah.. melihatku seperti ini..." lirih Inuyasha diantara air matanya.

"Anakku..." Taishou tangan terkepal. Dia merasa hatinya dipotong dengan pedang. Sedih, sesak yang tak tertahankan.

"Tapi tampaknya aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri..." lirih Inuyasha sedih. Dia tidak bisa menyentuh, dia tidak bisa membersihkan daerah yang memiliki rasa sakit yang juga mempengaruhi pikirannya dan emosinya.

Taisho mengangkat tangannya yang mengenggam ikat obi-nya. "Gunakan ini, untuk menutup mataku. Sehingga aku tidak akan melihatmu, Inuyasha."

_**DEG**_

Jantung Inuyasha berdetak. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih ikat Obi ayahnya. Inuyasha menutup kain Obi di mata ayahnya, dan mengikatnya di belakang kepala Taisho.

"Dengan begini aku tidak bisa melihat." Kata Taishou dengan senyum kecil.

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak bisa melihat." Balas Taishou meyakinkan.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

Taishou memberikan tepukkan sekali di kepala Inuyasha. kemudian hati-hati dia memindahkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan hingga tangannya bisa mencelupkan kain ke dalam kolam air panas.

Inuyaha membungkukkan badanya ke depan perlahan. Dia meletakan kedua tangannya di lantai. Pantatnya di angkat ke atas, kakinya melebar terbuka. Bersandar pada tangan dan lututnya, posisi merangkak. Surai silvernya menjuntai di kedua pundaknya.

Inuyahsa menutup bibirnya, wajahnya kembali tersipu merah. Tangan kiri ayahnya memegang pergelangan kaki kiri. Kemudian kain itu mengusap kulitnya dari telapak kaki, perlahan.. dan perlahan naik ke atas melewati lututnya, mengusap pahanya dan bergeser semakin ke atas, ke satu gundukan bulat, pantat.

Inuyasha menjepit bibirnya keras. Dia hampir saja melepaskan mengerang melewati bibirnya. Sensasi ini terlalu menggoda, tangan ayahnya yang memengang kain. Perlahan bergerak dan mengusap di sepanjang kulitnya, dan atas pantatnya. Inuyasha bahkan mulai berfantasi jika itu bukan kain yang mengusap kulitnya. Tapi itu tangan ayahnya sendiri.. Taisho..

_'Epp.. He-hentikan pikiran nakal!' _ batin Inuyasha. Dia berusaha menahan gairahnya. Karena sangat memalukan jika sampai ketahuan hidung sensitif ayahnya.

Tangan Taisho mencelupkan kain ke dalam air dan meremasnya sekali.

Kembali kain itu menelusuri di sepanjang kulit kaki Inuyasha. membuat Hanyou cantik menjadi tersipu malu, dan bergidik.

Akhirnya bagian kaki dan pahanya selesai. Taisho berdehem. "Inuyasha.. ini bagian yang paling sulit. Tolong bertahanlah." Minta Taisho.

Kain menekan dicelah pantat Inuyasha.

"Akh." Desah Inuyasha tanpa sadar.

"Inuyasha?" tanya khawatir Taisho.

"Sakit." Kata Inuyasha dengan bibir terkatup. Memang sakit tapi ada tepi kesenangan, karena itu efek dari sentuhan tanpa secara langsung dari ayahnya. Sentuhan Taisho.

"Bertahanlah.. anakku."

Inuyasha terkesiap kembali ketika tangan Taisho melebarkan celah pantatnya. Kain hangat kemudian menempel pada celah mengkerut Inuyasha.

Kain diusap lembut di atas lubang anus yang berkedut. Bibir Inuyasha terbuka, dia mendesah tertahan. Mendesah antara sakit dan juga nikmat karena tangan ayahnya berada pada pantatnya.

"Selesai." Akhirnya Taishou menarik kain. Kain yang menutupi matanya masih belum dilepaskan. "Apakah ada yang harus dilakukan lagi, anakku?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan kain di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin berendam di dalam kolam."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Taisho. Dia tidak yakin kalau berendam di dalam kolam air panas akan baik. Karena lubang anus anaknya pasti masih terluka.

Inuyasha mengangguk meskipun Taisho tidak dapat melihatnya. "Ya, ayah. Aku ingin menghilangkan sisanya dari dalam tubuhku.. mungkin dengan berendam..." wajah Inuaysha memerah_. 'Akan keluar dengan sendirinya...'_ pikir Inuyasha menyelesaikan. Ia kemudian perlahan masuk kedalam kolam air.

"Baiklah..." Taisho mengangguk. "Tunggu di sini, Inuyasha. Ayah akan membawakanmu obat." Tangan bercakarnya melepas ikat Obi yang menutupi matanya.

"Tidak perlu, tubuhku dapat sembuh dengan sendirinya." Balas Inuyasha mengernyit.

Taisho menghentikan langkahnya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apakah kau lupa, Inuyasha? Besok adalah malam bulan baru. Kekuatan Youkai-mu saat ini tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka." Kata Taisho, memejamkan mata. _'Kekuatan Youkai-mu saat ini melemah, tidak akan mampu menyembuhkan luka... maaf, Inuyasha.'_

Tubuh Inuyasha menjadi tegang di dalam kolam air.

"Ya.. tampaknya aku lupa." Inuyasha mengepalkan tangannya erat.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Terima kasih untuk review-nya ya XD :

**guest, L-JClouds, UzumakiKagari, heriyandi kurosaki, ringo revenge, Akaina Raisaki, Kar Chan 56, MJ, evilsmirk Rizhuu, itsuki, Neroritsu, devilluke ryu shin, shikakukouki777, Kitsune Syhufellrs, Kim Victoria, Farenheit July, aqis, NamikazeNoah, Fu, Guest 2, LadySaphireBlue, LadySaphireBlue, Ru, Byakuya-White Night.**

Terima kasih yang masih setia pada fic ini, uhm Gomene ya, lama update.

Yah, sepertinya saya mulai mengembangkan sakit leher (TT^TT)' Uh saya lagi gak mood ngetik entah mengapa, huh sekalinya mau ngetik pasi lompat sebentar ke fic lain #plakplokplak# ... tapi saya selalu berusaha sedikit demi sedikit. Author newbie seperti saya.. yang suka-suka gaje memang gitu hehe.

Yup sekali lagi terima kasih untuk membacanya.


End file.
